


Mori's Don't Work Like That

by nsfwbutts



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Killer OC | Dead by Daylight, Survivor OC | Dead by Daylight, sweet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbutts/pseuds/nsfwbutts
Summary: When you're too Horny to complete a Mori, sometimes you gotta roll with it.





	Mori's Don't Work Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a copy/paste from Tumblr for my Killer OC and my Survivor OC having a romp before eventually perishing uwu/// It's the first time I've ever made a fic like this..? It's just a PWP at this point so take it for what is.

\---

“I’m sorry, am I distracting you?,”

The taunt slip of cotton goes slack ever so slightly at the quip from the survivor wrangled in The Accused’s grasp- and it was definitely because of the incessant grinding of an ass against the slot of his hips. It was just unavoidable- he was hulking, long in both torso and legs, giving him that reach to completely envelop any Survivor who’d fall by his his hands. But it also let situations like this happen.

That Survivor- Decker -was wrapped perfectly in the excess of The Accused’s weapon, arms forced together wrist-to-wrist, pulled down to their feet. A classic hog-tied position that left the survivor in a face-down, ass up situation. Which is where it was becoming uncomfortable. Their hips were wide and prominent under him, and easy to push against his crotch when The Accused would bend down to finish the kill. In the past, he would snarl at the audacity of the action at first before pulling away and letting them bleed out for the rest of his trial (or until someone saved them, whichever came first). It never did satisfy him in the end though. And he wanted that to change.

Maybe there was a way to gain both satisfaction and the upper hand.

“Yes,” The sound was guttural and raspy. His cadence was always dry at first, but ended up having a thick, wetness to it by the end. This made it hard to tell he was actually speaking or not in most situations but he was so close to the back of Decker’s neck that even through the confines of his muzzle they could tell- he was giving an honest answer.

“ ‘Yes’…?” they repeated the word, wondering if it really WAS a truthful omission.

“ …hard to kill,” The Accused drew close, tightening the slack that had formed from his prey’s movement. “Squirming. Makes it difficult.”

Decker’s face comically fell and quickly formed into one of extreme smugness that made the killer gurgle in offense. They were always like this though. It was difficult in this sense too. Hard to read a survivor who always kept a high energy profile, the real thoughts and feelings hidden behind that giddy smile. But The Accused didn’t want to waste time and effort sorting through that now. Not when that same Survivor was back to their antics, renewed in their decision to keep his clothed dick hard between the crease of their pants.

“Do something about it then,”

A full stop rush of blood sunk down into The Accused’s crotch at the fool-hearty tease, sending him into a heated blood-lust induced frenzy which was more lust, admittedly, than anything else. Blood was still drawn as they scrapped their nails against the soft sides of the survivor under them, barely pulling back to remove clothing that was in his way. There was tearing of fabric which earned him the prize of soft flesh that was the survivors thighs. Tact and finesse was out of the question for this sort of submission into a baser instinct as he clawed at his own confining clothes to free himself. When his cock was free enough to poke at the survivor underneath, a wanting moan came from them and they strained against the bondage to get a look at what they had been asking for.

There was little time to wonder as the killer lurched forward and aggressively dug the metal of their muzzle into Decker’s shoulder- immediately snarling in frustration at the lack of contact being denied. His cock sunk into them in haste, the cushion of their ass doing wonders to help him bottom out inside. His thrusts became feral once his cock was wrapped tightly by their cunt, humping hard without thought. It was mindless and satisfying. The ties wrapped around Decker grew tighter as The Accused pulled them taunt, pulling them and the survivor back into his lap. At the end of the chained weapon, the spiked links clinked heavily as they were wrapped around the Survivors throat.

They didn’t seem to notice, noisily egging the killer on, begging in warbled cries. It was a change of pace that The Accused relished happily, being agreeable for a moment to comply only because of how broken they were acting in that moment. It was freeing, he felt a taste of freedom in letting himself enjoy and take this moment offered up to him on a platter. The bondage grew slack as he grew close to his release, drool pooling into the well of his tongue that hung out and touched the edges of his muzzle. Decker took no mind and arched into the action, voice tight and restricted as the metal cut into their throat.

“I’m gonna-.. I’m gonna-!”

_“Die,”_

The Accused tightened the noose he had made for the survivor and the shock and flash of fear in their eyes was the most satisfying transition to see. Better than that was the frantic pulse of tightness that clamped around his cock filling out the survivor’s insides. Wetness trailed down their thighs as he hammered his release in between their legs, the chains finally cutting off enough oxygen to make the survivors eyes roll back before going slack and empty, their body becoming limp shortly after. The Accused pulled out then, satisfied finally with the outcome of his Mori.


End file.
